A Winter of Death and Love
by Drexan
Summary: Set a few months after the defeat of Pitch. North throws a New Year's party and invites the others Guardians and spirits, but an unexpected guest arrives and it seems to be somehow connected to Jack. Who is this being and what does he want with Jack. JackXTooth. Rated T for mentions of death.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was just coming back from spreading winter fun in Moscow when he decided to visit North's workshop, it'd been a while since he saw any of the guardians and there was a small chance of him meeting a certain tooth fairy.

Ever since they hugged after defeating Pitch, Jack had been a little love struck for Tooth.

He hoped he could see her again soon, after being alone for more than 300 years he had never felt happier, he had finally found people he could talk to he felt like he could tell them anything about him, well, almost anything.

_Tooth Palace:_

"Baby Tooth, come here." she called with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

Baby Tooth immediately turned to see her 'mother' and flew at max speed to approach quickly.

"Baby Tooth, have you collected you collected little Natalie's tooth in London like I told you to 20 minutes ago?" Tooth scolded her little fairy.

The small fairy threw one of her hands against her face, _how could she have forgotten to pick up that tooth?_

She immediately flew out of the palace as fast as she could to try and make up for lost time.

Tooth sighed, sometimes it was hard to do her job even though she loved doing collecting teeth and leaving coins under pillows.

It had been a few months since the defeat of Pitch, the children were safe, MiM was happy, and North, Bunny, Sandy was back at full strength and Jack was now a Guardian.

"Ah, Jack." she whispered to herself. For some reason every time she thought of Jack she felt happy, could she be in love, she knew Cupid and she knew she usually worked in mysterious ways.

"Why am I even thinking about this? There are teeth that need collecting." She said.

She didn't even know if Guardians could be in love, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him, she wanted to see him again as soon as possible.

But little did she know that soon enough she would be able to meet him again, even if it wouldn't go as well as she thought it would.

_North's Workshop:_

Jack entered the workshop trough a open window only to see all the Yetis taking a break, this was surprising to him since they seemed to work all the time he was there. Since Christmas had been just a few days ago this was the only chance the Yetis ever got to rest.

Jack walked up the stairs to the control panel in front of the globe and admired the millions of tiny lights placed thought all the continents, without Pitch present children could once again live without fear.

He continued to admire the globe until a very familiar jolly laugh erupted through door directly behind him.

"Jack, what brings you here?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Can't I come and visit once in a while" Jack teased North with an even bigger smile than his.

Before he became a Guardian Jack always dreamed of seeing the workshop from the inside and now he finally could.

"Of course, of course, you are Guardian now, you are welcome any time" North said, he knew Jack was still a child at heart he was the Guardian of Fun after all.

"Thanks, hmm …" Jack said as he tried to ask North if anyone other of the Guardians were there, especially Tooth.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" North asked confusedly.

"Hmm, I was just wondering, is there anyone else here besides us?" Jack said, finally able to get the question of his chest.

"You mean Guardians?"

"Hmm, y-yeah" Jack stuttered as he finally got the question out of his chest.

"Not right now, you've got to understand they are very busy" North said as he wondered what Jack could want from them.

"Oh, ok, it's just I haven't you guys in such a long time and, hmm …, you know what? Just forget it"

_Darn I really wanted to see Tooth_, he thought.

North was really starting to get curious now.

"Well, if you really want to see them you could always come to New Year's party" North said hoping he could raise the winter spirit's smile back up.

"What party?" he asked confusedly.

"You don't know?" North asked. "Every year, Guardians and I organize a party for all the other spirits"

"Really?!"Jack asked in amazement, he didn´t know that many spirits and since all the Guardians would be there that meant that Tooth would be there too.

"Yes" North reassured happily, he could once again see Jack's smile.

Jack did a mental summersault in happiness he would be able to meet other spirits like him and he could once again see Tooth, he couldn't think of another time he'd been this happy.

But after a few moments his smile went back down into a frown.

"What is wrong Jack, don't you like parties?" North asked trying to figure out the reason for Jack's sadness.

"No, nothing like that it's just that it's still winter I need to continue to bring snow around the world and another thing" Jack replied becoming even sadder than before while saying that last part quieter than the rest.

"Another thing?" North asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I wish I could go but I'm going to be busy." Jack said trying to shake off any of North's suspicion.

"Nonsense, all the others are busy as well but they come every year even Sandy and Tooth" North said trying to convince him to come to the party.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the mention of the fairy.

North's POV:

"Jack, you are not alone anymore you should come to party and relax, at least for just a little. New Year is a time to be with family and kids can afford one day without snow" I said hopping to make him come to the party, I knew Jack was hiding something and I needed more time to figure out what it was but I didn't want to pressure him, after 300 years of solitude Jack could just run away from us even if we had already welcomed him as a Guardian.

"Alright, I will try my best to come" Jack said smiling faintly and walking towards a open window.

I wanted to keep talking to him maybe help him with secret but I couldn't stop him before calling the wind to take him to his lake.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't make the winter spirit stay in the same place too long, but I also knew he didn't break promises he made.

Throughout the ride home Jack couldn't stop thinking about what North said.

"…New Year is a time to be with family…" He whispered to himself.

Jack had a family a long time ago but now he had a new one, he owed them to at least try and be there, it was the least he could do.

**(Line Break)**

**A/N:**

**Hey guy, this is my first story so it's probably not a work of art so please review so that i can try and improve.**

**Also since i'm still in high school I won't always be able to write, but i'll try my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tooth's Palace (3 hours before the party):_

"Well done girls another city done for today" Tooth said happy with her fairy's work. "Let's move on to the next one"

All the fairies looked at her sighing.

"What is it girls?" She asked her fairies.

Baby Tooth quickly approached her and started chirping at her furiously.

Tooth gasped as she understood what she was saying. She had completely forgotten about the party.

"Dear Moon, I forgot the party!" she said as she quickly flew to a nearby mirror to straighten her feathers.

"Baby Tooth, I need to go do you think you can take care of the other fairies while I'm gone?" she asked Baby Tooth as she finished straightening her ruffled feathers.

Baby Tooth nodded as she chirped what sounded like a "Yes".

Tooth quickly flew out of the palace while waving a goodbye to all her fairies.

She couldn't wait to see everybody again, the spirits, the guardians and …

"Jack" She said while letting out a dreamily sigh at the thought of him, she always thought he was extremely handsome.

She violently shook her head, realizing she was day-dreaming about him again. She couldn't stop thinking about him and in a few hours she would be trapped with him in the same room, it was just a matter of time.

_On the sky(2 hour before the party):_

Jack was heading back from his last stop, he had pulled an all-nighter to be able to come to the party.

Even though he had something else to do, he had said to North he would come.

_North's workshop (1 hour before the party):_

North was just about done with the preparations for the party and already everything looked great.

He was telling his yetis to place the final piece of decoration when a familiar winter spirit entered through a nearby window.

"Jack, you made" said North loudly.

"Yeah I did said I'd come" Jack replied with a smile.

"You're a bit early don't you think?" asked North.

"Well, I kind of left before you told me what time it started" Jack answered feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What matters is that you're here, come, I show you to the grand hall" North said putting his hand around his neck, reaching for his shoulder and pulling him along.

"This place has a grand hall?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes I had it built just for special occasions" North explained as they entered the room.

Jack opened his mouth in amazement the room seemed almost bigger than the room where the yetis made toys.

There was a huge chandelier ,banners that said 'Happy New Year' and tables filled with food for everyone.

"The other guests should arrive soon, so just take a seat if you want" North said while pointing to some of the chairs surrounding a table.

"Sure" Jack said as he walked towards the chairs. He didn't like staying still for a long time.

He waited and waited for what seemed like hours, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey mate, how's it going?"

Jack turned around to see the familiar face of the Easter Bunny. "Hey kangaroo" Jack said teasingly.

Bunny sighed. "Listen, we've been over this I'm a bunny, not a kangaroo" He didn't want to get angry at Jack it was New Years after all.

"How come on you've got to admit you do look kind of like a kangaroo" Jack said.

"I do no…" Bunny was cut off by North coming in to the room.

"Ah, Bunny good to see you" North said interrupting what seemed to be the beginning of an all-out war between the two guardians.

"Hey North, so… anyone else around yet?" Bunny asked while looking around.

"Nope, so far it's just the three of us" Jack answered "Who else comes to these parties anyway?"

"Well Jack, many spirits, like Cupid, Father Time and even the leprechaun" North said trying to ease Jack's curiosity

Bunny rolled his eyes at North's mention of the leprechaun. This past unnoticed to North but not to Jack.

"Not very fond of the leprechaun, are we Bunny?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Humph" Bunny shrugged "I like him as much I like the Groundhog"

"Hah" North laughed "Bunny just grumpy because he loses drinking contest to him every year"

"Drinking contest?" Jack asked

"Every year Bunny challenged leprechaun to drinking contest and every year he gets drunk and loses"

Jack right now was laughing his ass off pointing at Bunny as North joined in the fun. Bunny just turned around and ignored their laughter.

_North Pole (10 o'clock):_

The rest of the guests had started to arrive one by one adding their own voices to the others at the party. Most of them took time to talk to Jack, they had never talked to him before and now that he was a guardian they suddenly got a great urge to speak to him.

Jack sighed he didn't mind the attention but it just wasn't the attention he was looking for, he looked everywhere for her but he just couldn't find her, he couldn't find Tooth.

He was just about to give up, just about to leave and forget about the party, but what he saw next would change his opinion extremely quickly.

"Tooth" He said quietly to himself. Tooth had just arrived at the party most people only looked for a second, but not him, he was completely amazed by her beauty, and he wanted to go to her, but he couldn't, as soon as he tried to move his body just froze up. She was just too beautiful in his eyes, he taught he didn't have a chance.

Tooth's POV:

I finally arrived at the party and as soon as I landed I started to look for Jack, I didn't want to seem desperate but I just needed to see him.

I walked around a bit I saw North, Sandy and Bunny having his annual drinking contest with the leprechaun. I was distracted and I didn't notice as I entered a colder part of the room I immediately recognized this cold it was a good cold, the type that embraced you and made you want to have fun, it was Jack's cold. I started looking for him and finally found him he was sitting alone in a chair, I guess he still wasn't used to talk to people that could see him yet.

Before I noticed I was already flying towards him.

"H-Hi, J-Jack" I said. _Damn my stuttering._

"Hey Tooth" He said showing that beautiful smile of his along with his teeth. I could almost feel myself melt away at the sight.

I suddenly snapped back to reality with North's strong voice, "Everybody it's time to dance grab a partner and enjoy the rest of the night" he said as everybody joined the person closest to them and started to dance, suddenly my heart was beating as fast as my wings because now the only ones that weren't dancing were me and Jack.

I didn't know what to do at the sight before me, Jack had stood up, leaned his staff against the corner and stretched his arm so that his hand was in front of her.

Jack's POV:

I couldn't control my body, one minute I was sitting down alone and in the next one I reaching for Tooth's hand with my own so that we could dance. I immediately thought of pulling back the hand but before I could Tooth had already took my hand. I couldn't believe what was happening as she dragged me to the same place as everybody was dancing.

Tooth's POV:

I couldn't believe it and I certainly couldn't contain myself from blushing at Jack's actions, _maybe he also likes me_. I shook my head at the thought there was no way he could like me, but there he was asking me to dance with him.

I took his hand and brought us to the dance floor, we took a stance and slowly started to dance, we were both blushing slightly but we soon lost ourselves in each other's eyes. We were suddenly stuck in a trance of which neither of us could escape, we hadn't noticed as we lost track of time and everybody started to look at us with their mouth's gaping open at the smiling mixture of rainbow colored feathers and white sparkling snow.

I also didn't notice that we were slowly inching our faces closer to each other's and everybody around us was smiling. I felt myself giving in to my emotions and losing my mind.

"Everybody there's one more hour to midnight" North said completely unaware of the situation.

I didn't care but for some reason Jack seemed startled.

"What! How can it be this late already?" Jack was scared of something. "I've got to leave now"

"Wait, Jack, what's going on?" I asked, I was so close to kissing him I didn't want him to leave.

"I can't talk about it right now, bu-"He was interrupted by the sound of a breaking window.

Everybody was surprised and looked at the place where the shards of the broken window were laying. All we could see was glass and a mysterious dark smoke.

"Oh no" Jack said worryingly.

I tried to speak to him but my train of thoughts was interrupted by an emerging cloaked person that seemed to have risen from the dark smoke.

"Hey, Jackie boy"


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth's POV:

_ "Hey, Jackie boy" The cloaked person said._

We all stared in awe at Jack while asking ourselves who was this person, why he had such an evil aura and how Jack was connected to him.

"Jack, who is this?" I asked him while my eyes were still on the mysterious figure.

"Aw, Jack, don't tell me you forgot to talk to your friends about me?" He said in a playful way. "You're hurting my feelings"

Despite his apparently rough tone you could distinctly notice a female sounding voice.

"What're you doing here?" Jack asked angrily.

"Now, now Jack is that anyway to talk to your frie-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND!" Jack interrupted

Everybody was suddenly looking at Jack surprised at his outburst.

"Who are you?" asked North adverting everybody's eyes from the furious Jack.

"Me?" She asked

"I've been present since the beginning of time, I am older than all of you and almost as old as Father Time himself" She said slowly removing her hood.

"I am Death" She said once her hood was completely removed and there before us stood a beautiful young woman, she seemed to be no older than Jack. She removed the rest of her cloak showing a perfect and curvy body of a 17 year old girl, her beauty left everyone in the room breathless.

She had dark green eyes and brown hair, was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

Bunny, who was probably the only one that had already recovered from her beauty, laughed. "YOU… Death, like I would believe that" He snickered.

"You'd better believe it, it's true" She said

"Oh yeah, prove it"

"You're going to regret asking that" She said.

Suddenly Death's eyes turned from dark green to a pure black and suddenly the room's temperature dropped immensely, it was freezing cold, but not Jack's cold, no, this was a cold you could only feel in your deathbed.

A scythe appeared in her hand, it seemed sharper than North's swords and looked like it could cut through steel.

Everybody was trembling with the exception of Jack. Noticing the fear in our eyes Death calmed down and while throwing her hair behind her shoulder she said: "Proof enough for ya?"

Bunny just nodded in silence while North came forward to be in front of him.

"What do you want from us?" He asked.

Death smirked, "All I want is what is rightfully mine"

"And what is that?" I asked.

She didn't say anything all she did was smile even more and look directly at Jack.

Everybody once again had their gaze fixed on Jack, while he looked like he wanted to run away and never come back.

"Jack, what is going on?" I asked, he looked at me like he wanted to say something but immediately frowned and turned away.

"Jack~, are you going to tell them or do I have to?" Death asked with a grin on her face.

Everybody kept looking at Jack and he wasn't saying anything.

"Very well, we'll do it your way" Death said approaching us while everybody followed her with their eyes.

"Like I said I was here almost as long as Father Time, every time somebody died I would collect their soul and move on to the next one, but as time went by the world started to become overpopulated and I had was starting to fail to keep up with the dead. So one day MiM came up with a plan he would divide to responsibilities of collecting souls in between three spirits, there's me, Father Time who is responsible for collecting the souls of the mortals that die of old age and finally…" Death stopped speaking so that we could let the information settle in.

"MiM struggled to find someone else to help me with the souls, but then he remembered something so dangerous and deadly it was perfect, it was as deadly as me it can kill thousands per year, it was so perfect that MiM had to create a new spirit just for the job" Death said as he suddenly looked straight at Jack. "This happened about 300 years ago"

"Isn't that right, Jack?"

These words echoed throughout the room and in the minds of the spirits. Since becoming a guardian all the spirits learned about Jack and they knew he had also been born 300 years ago and if what Death was saying was indeed true, then Jack was …

"Enough" North said receiving surprised stares from every spirit. "What do you want of us, Death?" North looked at Jack and he knew the winter spirit had had a hard time adjusting with all the spirits and this wasn't helping him.

"All I want is what belongs to me" Death said. "I want the souls Jack, the souls of the dead you collected for me"

This was going to settle it, if Jack gave Death the souls of the deceased then he really was a servant of her.

While this went through the minds of most of the spirits, it was not the same for the guardians, even though Jack was family to them, they couldn't believe it they would never accept it, they kept repeating to themselves that their relationship would not change.

"Very well" Jack said. "Let's go and I'll give them to you"

As soon as those words left his mouth something inside almost everyone in the pole snapped. Suddenly they felt scared, not the same fear as the when faced with Pitch, no, this was a new fear, a fear of something they didn't fear a long time, a fear of death.

"But, why not give them to me here, Jack" Death said making Jack snap out of his saddened state and stare at her with wide eyes. "We can perform the ritual anywhere after all, or are you going to disobey me" She said with a grin.

The room's temperature suddenly dropped, this was because the rage Jack was feeling, Death was no longer doing this for the souls, she was now doing this just to mess with Jack.

"So, what do you say?" Death asked.

Jack took a moment to look around the room, nobody looked directly at Jack with the exception of Tooth who looked at him in disbelief she didn't want for this to happen she wanted it all to be a dream.

"Very well" Jack answered.

Death smirked. "Glad to hear that, now let's begin"


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT PLZ READ:**

** Hey guys this as been really fun to write, thank you for your support.**

** This is the fourth and final chapter of the story so I made it extra long just for you.**

** I just wanted to tell you that i'm going on a small 2 weeks break (at most) before i write anything else, but my next story won't be a ROTG fanfiction, I will be writing a Fairy Tail story so if you enjoy it just wait.**

** Afterwards I will probably do a sequel to this story but until then here's the final chapter, enjoy:**

* * *

_"Glad to hear that, now let's begin"_

With that Jack slowly approached Death and a bright blue light blinded the spirits and guardians in the room.

After the light disappeared the spirits became absolutely speechless at the figure that was standing in front of them, Jack was standing there but where to top of his staff used to be was now a blade, turning his wooden staff into a scythe that resembled Death's.

His eyes were still blue but now that same color was now darker and below his feet the frost patterns instead of blue and beautiful were now a dark green and in the shape of skulls.

Jack then approached Death, standing just one foot away from each other their scythes started to glow, Jack' shone a dark green light while Death's shone black.

Jack looked back at the other spirits for a second and noticed their expressions, expressions of fear. Jack quickly looked away before he could notice Tooth, she wasn't acting like the other spirits or even the guardians, she saw what was really going on, Jack was in pain but no one else noticed that, he didn't want to be there.

"Let's just get this over with" Jack said.

"What's the rush Jack, eager to see me off so soon already?" Death teased.

Jack once again felt like he was bursting with anger, but he had to focus, the sooner he finished the ritual the sooner he could get rid of Death.

In a blink of an eye and before anyone else realized it, Death and jack had already started to take off the clothes that covered their upper body leaving their torsos completely exposed, with the exception of her pink lacy bra.

Tooth felt heartbroken, "_what are they going to do?" _was a question that kept circling around in her and everyone else's head, but nothing could prepare her for what would happen next.

A gust of wind blew through the room and a few seconds after that the lights went out, _Probably a power outage _thought the spirits.

Suddenly the lights of their staffs grew brighter and in a quick and powerful motion Death and Jack's semi-naked body were now being pressed against each other's and at the same time their lips had met along the way.

To Tooth, time seemed to slow down as if just to tease her. With her heart in pieces and tears threatening to fall from her beautiful violet eyes, she could only think of running away.

While they were kissing the glows of their scythes increased with their respective glow and in the blade of Jack's scythe small ghostly figures started to appear.

Deepening the kiss made Tooth feel like the broken pieces of her heart were being stepped on until with was nothing more than dust.

She was snapped back to reality by the horrifying and agonized screams of the souls of the dead collected by Jack witch then travelled from Jack's scythe to Death's.

Everybody was speechless and some even terrified, but as soon as all the souls were in Death's possession they broke the kiss.

Jack quickly backed away, put his clothes back on and grabbed what was once again his staff.

"A great kisser as always, Jack" Death teased.

"You got what you wanted, so go way" Jack said.

Death put her clothes back on and was about reply to Jack but decided against it.

"It's been a pleasure as always Jack" Death said with a smirk. "I can't wait for next year"

Jack shot her a glare of pure anger and hate but as soon as she vanished in the same black smoke she appeared from he just wanted to forget about what happened.

But as soon as he turned around he was met with the gazes of all the spirits in the room. Wherever he looked he either saw somebody's scared expression or spirits whispering to each other.

The only person he didn't expect to give him a scared look was Tooth but as soon as he looked at her he felt his heart break. She didn't even look at him.

For the first time on his life as a spirit he actually wished no one saw him.

Jack looked at North and he looked back at Jack.

"I'm sorry I ruined the party North, I'll just go now" was all Jack said before he turned around and started to walk towards an open window.

The guardians wanted to stop him but they couldn't bring themselves to do it. The worst part was that they had already started to treat Jack as family but now they were treating him as a stranger and before they even noticed he had already left.

The feeling of fear was not present in the guardians instead they only felt shame, shame for what they did to Jack in the past and for they were doing to him now.

They knew unless they went after him, Jack would again be alone and maybe even do something unthinkable, they had to go after him.

Once again they felt determined they were going after him. But before they could even move they saw a blur of green and violet fly out the window Jack had left.

The guardians turned to look to were Tooth had been a moment before and noticed she was nowhere to be seen, she had acted before all of them and flew of behind Jack. They knew it was better to leave Jack to Tooth, if anybody could bring him back it was her.

Tooth's POV:

I was flying as fast as I could after Jack, my behavior towards him was inexcusable. Fortunately I knew where he was going, even if I ignored the incredible snowstorm that was following him there was only one place he would go, Burgess.

After a few minutes of flying, Jack and his snowstorm had finally stopped and like I thought he landed in Burgess.

He was sitting in a tree branch near his lake, it was hard to notice him among the snow, but as I drew closer it became easier spot him. I approached slowly as to not startle him.

"Jack" I said shyly. He heard me and quickly turned around to see me. He was crying, tears were running his cheeks and freezing before falling off. His blue eyes were no longer filled with happiness and hope now they only showed sadness and despair.

He cleaned the tears falling from his eyes. "H-hey Tooth" He stuttered putting on what was obviously a fake smile.

"Jack, you don't need to lie to me"

His smile quickly fell and once again he frowned before lowering his head.

"Come on Jack, you can trust me don't worry, I'm here for you" I said trying to get him to open up to me.

Jack just turned back around to his previous position and I immediately sat next to him.

"Jack, him sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have judged you like that you were only doing your job and they didn't mean to upset you, they were just… surprised" I said trying to convince him.

We just sat there in silence waiting for him to say something.

"It's not your fault Tooth" Jack said breaking the silence. "It's mine, I should have never gone to the party, heck I should have never have become a guardian in the first place"

"Jack, I don-"I was confused, _what was he saying?_ But before I could ask him he interrupted me.

"They weren't" He said. "I saw it in their faces, they were scared of me of what I could do, the fear they had, it was the same fear they felt for Pitch. And just look at me, for 300 years I worked so that somebody would notice me but now that I think about it, why would anybody want to be friends with Death? I don't deserve friends or a family"

Suddenly something in me snapped, I got up and slapped him across the face. He looked confused at what happened, his left cheek was red and my hand was stinging from the cold.

"Don't you even dare say that" I yelled, I couldn't believe what was happening, because of the spirits and the Guardians her beloved Jack wasn't the happy child-like spirit he was before, he was broken now. "You're the kindest and most generous person I know. You might collect the souls of the deceased but you are not Death, you are Jack Frost, you give it your all to bring winter and fun to kids all around the world and if anybody deserves a family it's you"

"Tooth, listen…" He started to talk but got cut off by me.

"No, you listen, you don't need to be alone anymore, and you've been like that for too long already, you do deserve a family and friends"

"B-but …"

This was it, I needed to tell him how I felt maybe then he will feel like he belongs.

"And even if they don't feel like accepting you, I'll make them accept" I said.

Jack suddenly turned to me with wide eyes asking: "Why would you do that for me?"

"W-well, b-b-because" I was stuttering but I needed to get it off my chest, I couldn't leave him like that."Because I-I love you"

Jack's eyes widened even more and the snowstorm surrounding us suddenly calmed and eventually disappeared.

Without even realizing it the awkward silence returned. Jack kept staring at me dumbfounded and I kept waiting for a reaction from him.

_ Maybe it was a bad, maybe I shoul-, _before I could finish my thought Jack put his hand under my chin making me stare straight into his deep blue eyes this time they were once again filled with happiness, but before I could lose myself in them Jack pulled my face closer and…

We kissed.

He pressed his lips against mine in one swift movement, I was so surprised it took me a moment to realize what was happening but as soon as I did I felt myself melting into his embrace and slowly losing my mind. His lips were cold but they felt incredibly nice against my own.

Much to my disappointment he broke the kiss, but not before approaching my ear and whisper the sweetest words I had ever heard: "I love you too"

My heart was beating as fast as it possibly could I couldn't believe it, Jack loved me, Jack Frost loved me.

"I'm sorry I worried you Tooth, it's just th-"

"You don't have to apologize or explain anything I would have ran way too" I said calming him. "And if we hadn't left we probably wouldn't be here together, just the two of us"

Jack flashed his wonderful smile and this time it was just for me, I could even feel it after pulling him into another passionate kiss that was even better than the first.

"But we should get back, North is probably pretty worried" I said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, you're probably right" He said letting his smile drop but quickly getting it back up.

We got up and started flying back to the pole, I grabbed his hand with mine earning a confused look from Jack.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok with holding hands like this" He said slightly blushing with a light blue color adorning his cheeks.

"Yes, I don't care about what the others will say, but I don't want to hide this from everyone" I said.

"Ok, but I don't think they'll mind if we go slower" He said playfully.

"Jack Frost, you sly rascal" I said understanding what he was insinuating and pulling him for a kiss.

This happened multiple times through the trip back.

_North Pole:_

When we got back most of the guests had already left and the other Guardians including Sandy who probably arrived while we were gone. They seemed troubled and were pacing back and forth.

As soon as sandy noticed us he tugged at North's jacket and he turned to look at us.

"Jack you're alright" North said making Bunny also look at us.

"Yeah, you got us worried there mate" Bunny said with a worried face.

"Sorry I worried you" Jack apologized.

"No Jack, we're sorry, even though we're family we didn't even help you when most needed it" North said. He had a look only a concerned father could have.

"Yeah mate, could you ever forgive us?" Bunny asked while Sandy made a sand tear form under his eye.

Jack looked at all of them and then at me. I simply nodded at him and looked back at the Guardians with a determined look.

"Of course" Jack said.

The Guardians' face lit up in joy and North ran to Jack to give a bone-crushing hug.

"North, I don't think he can breathe like that" I said making him drop Jack.

"Sorry about that" North apologized.

"Its okay" said jack as he grabbed hold of my hand.

The Guardians' eyes widened looking at both of us.

"About time you two came out with it, we thought you would never get together" Bunny teased.

We both blushed immensely and the three of them burst out laughing, well except for Sandy.

"Come, it's time to celebrate" North said directing us to a table filled with food.

After an hour, Jack and I separated ourselves from the now passed out Guardians.

"Hey Tooth?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Why did you fall in love with me?" he asked. "I mean, I love you but you are the most beautiful and kindest person I ever met and you're also super dedicated to your job and you love children, so why me?"

I was happy that Jack thought that way of me since I always thought it was the other way around.

"Well Jack, you say that I love children and that I'm dedicated to my job, but to be honest I think you are way better than me in those fields. Even though you were alone for 300 years you always did your best for the children's happiness"

"Thanks Tooth"

"You're also not too bad to look at yourself" I said teasingly.

"Shut up" He said as he chuckled.

He pulled me closer and pressed his soft cold lips against mine and gave a tender kiss, he remained in this position for a good two minutes but it seemed like it went on for hours.

"I love you Tooth" Jack whispered in my hear.

"I love you too Jack" I whispered back.

The end


End file.
